GTA3
GTA3 (Przekierowano z GTA3) Grand Theft Auto III – gra komputerowa, której akcja toczy się w Liberty City. Główny bohater, którym masz szansę sterować w tej gierce to Claude Speed, ale w San Andreas można się dowiedzieć, że gościu się zwie Klaudiusz. Zły facet i cichociemny. Generalnie nic nie gada, tylko uważnie słucha. Gra jest pierwszą z serii, która jest osadzona w trójwymiarze! No nieźle. Spis treści ukryj 1 Fabuła 2 Możliwości w grze 3 Bronie 4 Gangi 5 Miasto 5.1 Portland 5.2 Wyspa Staunton 5.3 Shoreside Vale 6 Postacie 7 Ciekawostki edytuj Fabuła Claude Speed, czyli Klaudiusz Prędkość zostaje zdradzony przez swoją "koleżankę" Catalinę podczas napadu na bank, bo ta stwierdza, że jeśli zrobi napad z nim, będzie mniej forsy dla niej bo przecież będą musieli się podzielić. Strzela do niego przy ucieczce, myśląc że go zabiła, i ucieka w cholerę razem z pieniążkami. Klaudiusz jednak przeżył i złapała go policja, która chce go eskortować do kicia. Jego przyjaciel, 8-Ball (dosł. 8-Kula), siedzi z nim w ciężarówce policyjnej dla więźniów która przejeżdża przez most Callahan. Podczas gdy jacyś kolesie z M16 zatrzymują konwój, gadają ciągle znane słowo "It's no problem to kill you". Odbijają jakiegoś dziada, przy okazji 8-Ball i jego koleżka uciekają. Nie było by w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie to, że jakiś ułom w furgonetce na moście zostawił bombę. Rozrywa ona most, robiąc dziurę taką że ja pię. Na moście stoi Kuruma, więc kolegom nie przeszkadza, żeby ją skroić, i pojechać do domu się przebrać. Potem 8-Ball mówi Klaudiuszowi, że zna niejakiego Luigiego, który prowadzi burdel, eee, to znaczy Nocny Klub dla Dżentelmenów. Luigi jak zwykle każe podwozić pindę o imieniu Misty raz do niego, raz do Joey'a, syna S®alvatora, który jest tyle wpływowy, co gruby. Potem, gdy wykonamy trochę misji u Luigiego, Joey'a, Toniego Ciprianiego, i u innych pajaców, dostajemy misje u Salvatore'a, które są kretyńskie. W jednej z nich mamy podwieźć podkochującą się w nas żonę wyżej wspomnianego "bossa", na imprezę, gdzie jak wiadomo - mąki jest niemało. Dodatkowo nie możemy na nią iść, tylko czekać na nią przed. Ale zabawę psuje SWAT, i musimy kę odwieźć do domu. Ostatnia misja u Salvatore'a polega na tym, że mamy pozbyć się auta z zimniutkim Luigim. W ostaniej chwili, gdy mamy do niego wejść, na pager dzwoni nam Maria, i mówi, że w nim jest bomba, wiec zamiast po auto gnamy do portu i spotykamy się z nią i jej kumpelą Asuką z Yakuzy. W następnej misji od Asuki zabijamy jej męża, i pracujemy dla Asuki i jej tatuśka. Potem dla paru innych dupków i idiotek, aż Catalina porywa Marię. W epickiej strzelaninie ratujemy ją i koniec gry. edytuj Możliwości w grze Gracz ma mnóstwo możliwości w trakcie gry. Oto one: Przejechać się po mieście Autem Metrem Pociągiem Łódką I uwaga... Samolotem! Co prawda dupnym, ale jednak. Przejść się po mieście Przelecieć się nad miastem Wziąć misję Taką po prostu Telefoniczną Samochodową Zrobić rozróbę Przejeżdżając ludzi Strzelając do ludzi Strzelając do samochodów i inne edytuj Bronie W GTA 3 twórcy dali nam parę gunów i pał do walenia typa. Oto ich spis: Pięść + noga – można nią zbić ludzi bez utraty amunicji (wszyscy grają na kodach, więc broń nieużywana). Kij bejsbolowy – nie można z tym biegać, ale gdy tym komuś przyrąbiesz, będzie mocno zdziwiony. Ogólnie cienizna. Pistolet – wolno strzela, ale ludzie się go boją jak ognia (nawet policjanci, debile). Kilka strzałów i człowiek leży i kwiczy, ale tylko gdy strzelasz z kilku metrów. Potem w zasadzie się go nie kupuje. Uzi – jedyna broń, z której możemy strzelać biegając, również jedyna, z której możemy korzystać podczas jazdy samochodem. Szybkostrzelna i w ogóle cool, ale magazynek nieduży. Pif paf i trup. Shotgun – strzela pięcioma czy sześcioma nabojami na raz, które na dodatek są mocno zabójcze. Niestety nie można z nią biegać. Jeden nabój - 1 ded. Najlepszy gdy atakuje nas grupa śmundaków bez broni palnej. M16 – głupki twierdzą, że świetna broń. Faktem jest, że do niczego się nie przydaje. Ma magazynek 60-nabojowy (a naprawdę ma 30) i strzela szybciej niż G38, co jest chore. AK-47 – kałach, ruska broń, więc jak wiadomo ma moc. Szybko strzela, szybko rozpi. Elegancko. Miotacz ognia – łatwo tym kogoś zjarać, ale nie można biegać. Włazisz na ulicę i masz dylemat - jaką część przechodnia chcesz? Udka? polędwicę, a może kebaba? Karabin snajperski – świetny sposób na zabicie pojedynczej osoby z dużej odległości, do innych akcji zbędny. Wyrzutnia rakiet – zwana tejrezjaszem wypierdalatorem. Rozwala wszystko wokół; czyni wszystkich jednostrzałowcami. Koktajl Mołotowa – szmata w butelce z benzyną. Rzucasz daleko i podpala wszystko naokoło. Dobrze tym rzucić w autko władz - podpala i wóz i pasażerów. Granat – podobne do koktajlu, ale nie podpala, a zwyczajnie obraca w dym. edytuj Gangi W Liberty City mamy do spotkania trochę gangów. Oto one: Mafia rodziny Leone – jej bossem jest Salvatore Leone, stary dziad. Występuje w Saint Marks, Portland. Chodzą w czarnych garniakach. Ich samochodem jest Sentinel Mafii. Łażą z pistoletem i uzi, a później z obrzynem. Triada – jej członkowie są zwani triadami, ich boss jest nieznany. Można ich spotkać w Chinatown w Portland. Łażą w niebieskich dresach z bejsbolem. Prowadzą fabryki sztucznych ryb. Diablos – chodzą w granatowych kurtach, przypominają trochę dresiarzy. Ich bossem jest El Burro. Jeżdżą Ogierem gangu Diablo. Yardies – ich bossem jest nikomu nieznany King Courtney. Należą do niego ludzie z Jamajki, którzy lubią słuchać reggae i pewnie też jarać trawę. Tradyjnie: noszą dredy. Jeżdżą swoimi Lobo gangu Yardie. Yakuza – chodzą w luźnych garniturach, jeżdżą Stingerem gangu Yakuza. Ich bossami jest dobra znajoma Claude`a, A(le)suka i Kenji. Główne dochody mafia przynosi z kasyna brata A(le)suki. Kartel kolumbijski – pochodzą z Kolumbii, ich bossem jest Catalina. Opylają dużo narkotyków na mieście. Nienawidzą się z Yakuzą i Leonami. Mafia rodziny Forelli – rzadko spotykana mafia, nie lubią się z Leonami. Jeżdżą Sentinelem. Należą do niej członkowie rodziny Forellich, a bossem jest Franco Forelli. edytuj Miasto Główny artykuł: Liberty City Cała gra ma miejsce w Liberty City, które jest podzielone na 3 główne dzielnice: Portland (przemysłowa), Wyspę Staunton (handlowa), Shoreside Vale (mieszkalna i emigracyjna). Miasto jest tak małe, że ciągle masz wrażenie, że już tutaj byłeś. edytuj Portland Jest to dzielnica przemysłowa, znajduje się w niej duży port. Dzieli się ona na osiedla: Atlantic Quays Most Callahan - łączy Portland ze Staunton. Na początku gry jest rozpieprzony przez wybryk 8-balla. Callahan Point Chinatown - dzielnica Chińczyków. Harwood – w tej dzielnicy urodził się kolega po fachu Speeda, Tommy Vercetti. Wzgórza Hepburn Plaża Portland Portland Harbor Portland View Dzielnica Czerwonnych Świateł - w tej dzielnicy znajduje dię nasza chata(jeden pokój). Saint Mark’s - dzielnica z siedzibą Mafii Leone. Trenton edytuj Wyspa Staunton Oryginalna nazwa to Staunton Island. Jest to dzielnica handlowa LC. Dzieli się na: Aspatria Bedford Point Park Belleville - park z istotnym dla fabuły gry szaletem Fort Staunton – tutaj Kolumbijski kartel ma swoją siedzibę. Kampus Liberty – uniwerek Liberty City Rockford Newport Torrington edytuj Shoreside Vale Jest to dzielnica mieszkalna. Bardzo bogata, ma nawet lotnisko. Tu mieszka Catalina, boss Kolumbijczyków. Most, którym można się do niej dostać jest zwodzony. Osiedla na SV: Cedar Grove Tama Cochrane - Port lotniczy Francis - lotnisko, które jest tak wielkie, że zajmuje całe osiedle miejskie. Pike Creek Wichita Gardens edytuj Postacie 8-Ball (czytaj ejtbol) – Murzyn, pirotechnik. Lubi się bawić mocnymi materiałami wybuchowymi. Prowadzi firmę, która montuje bomby w samochodach. Ma cośtam z ręką, przez co nie może strzelać, prowadzić wózków i walić konia. Luigi Goterelli – Włoch, przyjaciel 8-Balla, prowadzi klub dla samotnych mężczyzn w Portland. To on daje pierwsze misje Claude'owi. Joey Leone – jest synem Salvatore’a Leone, jest mechanikiem samochodowym całej mafii. Lubi się bawić klockami z Misty Toni Cipriani – Włoch, ma restaurację w Saint Mark's. Nienawidzi Triadów, chociaż oni go kochają i nawiedzają przy każdej możliwej okazji. Salvatore Leone – początkowo nasz ziom, a potem okazuje się dupkiem. Bogaty człowiek, szef swojej mafii. Często pracujemy dla niego jako kierowca. Maria Latore – żona Salvatore’a, uwielbiająca imprezy i używki. Przyjaźni się z Asuką. Dzięki niej Claude jest wciąż żywy. Postanawia zabić se swojego męża, bo zawsze marzyła o pozostaniu wdówką. Następnie wraz z Asuką, wydają na Salvatore’a wyrok śmierci. W radiu wyznaje, że „kocha gościa, który mało mówi”. Asuka Kasen – wysoko postawiona w Yakuzie, daje pierwsze misje w Staunton. Jest lekko żółta. Kenji Kasen – drugi boss Yakuzy, brat Asuki, ma swoje kasyno. Zostaje zabity przez Claude. Donald Love – ma swój klub fitness. Nie należy do żadnej mafii, ale Kenji mu przeszkadzał, więc kazał Speedowi go uśmiercić. Znika pisząc list pożegnalny. Ray Machowski – zapewne jest Polakiem, z czego wszyscy jesteśmy dumni. Jest ścigany przez policję, więc kiedyś wszedł do WC w parku i udaje, że wciąż go ciśnie. Wylatuje z miasta, gdy Claude go wywozi na lotnisko. W spadku zostawia trochę kasy, broni i Patriota (taki wózek wojskowy). Catalina – boss kartelu, zabijamy ją w ostatniej misji. Głupia babka, była dziewczyna CJa. Jest niezrównoważona psychicznie (prawdopodobnie ma ADHD lub downa), porywa Marię dla okupu. Phil Cassidy – były wojskowy bez ręki. Twierdzi, że stracił ją na wojnie, a fakty są inne (jak możemy się dowiedzieć z Vice City). Dysponuje ciężką artylerią, którą możemy u niego łatwo nabyć. edytuj Ciekawostki Tytuł gry jest tak długi, że często jest znana pod skrótem lub nazwa jest po prostu pisana inaczej, przez co artykuł o niej na Nonsensopedii ma około 100 przekierowań. Grand Theft Auto[ Ukryj ] Gry: GTA • GTA 2 • GTA 3 • Vice City • San Andreas • Advance • Liberty City Stories • Vice City Stories • GTA 4 • Chinatown Wars • GTA:Dublin City Lokacje: Liberty City • Vice City • San Andreas (Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas) Główne postacie: Claude Speed • Claude • Tommy Vercetti • Carl Johnson • Mike • Toni Cipriani • Victor Vance • Niko Bellic Inne postacie: Catalina • OG Loc • Phil Cassidy • Lance Vance • Cesar Vialpando • Ryder